diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Polygons
Polygons are naturally-spawning shapes that dot the arena. Unlike tanks, they do not have their own weapons and can only use body damage to defend themselves just like the Smasher. In additional most of them can't move but they can be pushed by a tank or an Arena Closer. Most serve as an experience resource for players, with the total experience of the polygon going to the player who destroyed it. Polygons will regenerate health if they are left unharmed. Polygons slowly drift and will harmlessly repel each other, although damage is dealt to players if hit. Pink Triangles, unlike other non-controllable polygons, chase the player to defend the pentagon nest. Yellow Squares Main Article: Yellow Square The Yellow Square is the weakest and most common type of polygon in the game and as such gives little experience, but it is useful for tier 0 players, as a way to farm experience. It currently drops 10 experience points in FFA and Team DM, 20 points in Domination and 30 points in Mothership. Necromancers can convert yellow squares into drones by bumping into them. Also see Green Squares. Red Triangles Main Article: Red Triangle The Red Triangle is stronger than the Yellow Square and the second weakest, but weaker than the Blue and Alpha Pentagons. Currently it drops 25 experience points in FFA and Team DM, 50 points in Domination and 75 points in Mothership. Blue Pentagons Main Article: Blue Pentagon The Blue Pentagon is the second strongest polygon in the game and is regarded as the best source for experience. Tier 0 tanks will benefit greatly if the opportunity arises to destroy one. It currently drops 130 experience points in FFA and Team DM, 260 points in Domination and 390 points in Mothership. Alpha Pentagons Main Article: Alpha Pentagon )]] The Alpha Pentagon is the strongest polygon in the game, taking many hits to kill even for the strongest players. It's the largest polygon in the game. Killing one rewards up to 3000 experience, making it the largest source of experience in the game. Alpha Pentagons only spawn in the Pentagon Nest. The Pentagon Nest Main Article: The Pentagon Nest ]] The Pentagon Nest is an area located in the center of the arena. It has a high concentration of Blue Pentagons and Alpha Pentagons, as well as Pink Triangles that target players. Pink Triangles and Big Pink Triangles Main Article: Pink Triangles ]] The Pink Triangles often come in swarms and will seek players. They spawn in the Pentagon Nest, but will continue to follow the player until either the triangles are destroyed, the player is destroyed, or when going invisible. They have two sizes: Small and Large. The small Pink Triangle has the same amount of health as a yellow square, and the Large Pink Triangle has the health of a red triangle. Large Pink Triangles give 25 EXP and Small Pink Triangles give 15 EXP. Unconfirmed Polygons Note: None of the info in this area is confirmed by Diep.io or the changelog. It is based on the reports of players who claim they exist. Please keep in mind that nothing here is official. In rare cases, some polygons may spawn with colors not normally seen, as a result of coloring glitches or possible easter eggs. Four examples are currently known: the Green Square, the Green Pentagon, the''' Green Triangle', and the '''Orange Pentagon. ' The Green Square '''is similar in appearance to the standard yellow square; however, it is colored a bright green color. This square has been observed to spawn in FFA and possibly other gamemodes. When killed, it drops 1000 experience and score points. The '''Green Triangle '''is practically the same as a pentagon. The '''Orange Pentagon '''is similar to a Blue Pentagon, but bright orange in color. This polygon only has been observed to spawn in the Pentagon Nest on very rare occasions. The Orange Pentagons drops 130 experience and score points just like the regular Pentagons. It is probably just a rare coloring error. The '''Green Pentagon '''is similar to a Blue Pentagon. It has around 5x the durability of a normal pentagon and supposedly drops 15000 experience and score points when it is killed. ''' Trivia *The points given by the polygons don't decrease as you get bigger, contrary to many people's belief. * If a Polygon kills you, the death screen will state: You were killed by an unnamed Tank. * In the very early versions of Diep.io, polygons didn't exist, forcing you to immediately start fighting others at lvl 1, making the game practically impossible for newbies. Category:Diep.io Category:Polygons